MyBeautifulWoman
by BUBU30
Summary: Vivimos juzgando a la gente sin conocer sus motivos, sus motivaciones y mucho menos sus sueños ni esperanzas... una historia de amor incondicional e indestructible


Hola! Les traígo una nueva entrega, sé que hace milenios que no actualizo nada pero bueno..les dejo este fic que no es una idea original mia pero una adaptación.

_**Les recomiendo leer el fic y luego buscar la original, todos los datos están más abajo!**_

Como siempre esta historia y sobre todo los personajes de RK no me pertenecen :c disfruten su lectura!

_**#My beautiful woman**_

Kaoru Kamiya corría a toda velocidad mientras revisaba de forma frenética su reloj de muñeca, su gesto se torció al darse cuenta de que ya eran las 14:56. Aún así entró al baño con la intensión de tomar un par de segundos para arreglarse. Se miró en el espejo, era una chica bastante sencilla. Ella siempre decía que era fácil pasar desapercibida entre la multitud con su metro 55, su cabello negro azulado y su piel nívea. Se puso un poco lo labial tratando de ocultar sus rasgos infantiles. A pesar de sus 21 años y estar en 4to año de psicología, al asistir a una universidad de señoritas se veía obligada a usar uniforme que se componía de una falda tableada de color azul marino, y una camisa blanca que no hacían más que acrecentar su aspecto de adolescente.

Se miró por un par de segundos más, palpando sus pronunciadas ojeras, la palidez de su piel pero aún así una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Su momento de meditación se vio interrumpido cuando sonó su celular, era un mensaje pequeño, sencillo y que sin embargo la sobresalto. Era un whatsapp de Kenshin, su novio ''Kao, dónde estás?''. Casi le da un infarto al percatarse de que eran las 15:01 y nuevamente salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Entro a un salón, su novio la esperaba con una sonrisa, sentado en la entrada pero su vista se perdió de inmediato en el pequeño escenario. Una pequeña mano se alzo en la distancia y ella respondió a ese saludo con una radiante sonrisa y enviando un beso a la distancia. Más tranquilo, el pequeño Yahiko volvió a su asiento mientras que su mamá seguía parada en la entrada. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, pero a la joven estudiante no le importó. Mientras él fuera feliz, nada en el mundo era importante.

Kenshin le dedicó una mirada dulce pero preocupada a su novia. Se levantó de su asiento para darle un pequeño empujón cariñoso con la intensión de motivarla a tomar su lugar en el escenario. Yahiko no despegaba sus ojos cafés de la silla desocupada en la esquina. Kaoru a paso torpe se dirigiría a su asiento nuevamente bajo la mirada atenta e inquisitiva del resto de los padres del lugar. Todos los ojos se posaron en la muchacha que se veía más frágil e infantil con aquel uniforme. En una sociedad como la japonesa, las mujeres como ella nunca eran bien vistas. La muchacha tomo asiento tratando de ignorar los murmureos incesantes, después de tanto tiempo debería sentirse acostumbrada. No dejaba de ser incomodo pero a ella le daba exactamente lo que la gente pensara, mientras él fuera feliz nada más importaba se repetía de forma casi obsesiva.

Tomo asiento con más fuerza las miradas sobre su persona. Sintiendo el peso de una sociedad que la condenaba sin conocerla. Que la prejuzgaba sin entender su decisión, su historia, sus motivaciones. Busco con la mirada a Kenshin quien le sonrió tratando de darle fuerza. Realmente desencajaba en esa atmosfera de gente adulta, parecía una niña, la hija de alguna de esas mujeres que con una sonrisa orgullosa veían a sus retoños esperando inquietos en aquella fila india. La muchacha nuevamente busco la mirada de Yahiko quien le sacó la lengua y ella no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita. Pero nuevamente fijó su vista al frente recuperando la compostura.

Kenshin pensó que esas miradas inquisitivas eran parte de su vida diaria, la admiraba por la fuerza que tenía pero no entendía porque aceptaba someterse a eso. Porque la rutina de la joven Kamiya no era para nada sencilla. Era una mujer con un tiempo muy limitado y por ende pocas amigas. Siempre miraba inquieta el reloj en la sala de clases, le costaba concentrarse durante los últimos 10 minutos de clases sabiendo que su pequeño la estaba esperando. Siempre era la primera en salir corriendo de la clase. No tenía tiempo para quedarse conversando de banalidades con sus compañeras, de enterarse de los últimos chismes, de los chicos guapos y mucho menos de asistir a todas las fiestas y múltiples eventos sociales como fiestas, idas a bares y citas con chicos. Tampoco le interesaba ya que sentía que había ganado la lotería con su novio Kenshin.

Incluso sus compañeras de universidad murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero a ella no le importaba. No tenía tiempo y mucho menos energía para preocuparse de ellas y de sus malas intensiones. Llegó jadeante a la sala de kínder donde Yahiko la esperaba pacientemente con su profesora. Estaba acostumbrado a las demoras de su mamá, por lo que ya ni siquiera se estresaba cuando no aparecía al sonar la campana y todos sus compañeros partían de la mano de sus madres. La muchacha ojiazul le sonrió con agradecimiento a Tae la profesora, quien le regalo una mirada que mezclaba admiración y un deje de compasión. Luego se agacho para posar un beso en la cabeza del menor, tomar su mochila y antes de levantarse susurrarle al oído que se despidiera de su profesora.

''hasta mañana señorita Tae'' se despidió el chiquillo con una reverencia educaba mientras la maestra los despedía agitando la mano con dulzura. ''hasta mañana Yahiko-chan, Kaoru-chan. Que pasen buenas noches''.

Ambos se fueron tomados de la mano conversando de los hechos más emocionantes de su vida. Como cuando Yahiko le comentaba que había dibujado un dragón o que habían construido una casa con legos. También le comentó sobre los emocionantes cuentos que habían leído en clases.

Para la estudiante de psicología, sus días eran agotadores pero llenos de satisfacciones. La rutina de base era llegar a las 16 al pequeño departamento que compartían ambos en los suburbios de Tokio. Yahiko se iba a jugar con sus muñecos mientras que ella cocinaba la cena para ambos. Gracias a las clases de Kenshin, su precaria habilidad en la cocina había mejorado de forma considerable. Algunas noches, el pelirrojo venía a cenar con ellos y se quedaba jugando con el menor mientras que Kaoru aprovechaba el tiempo para ponerse al día con sus deberes y sus estudios.

Otras noches, especialmente las de los fines de semana aprovechaban de ver películas, generalmente quedando Yahiko dormido en las piernas de Kaoru, iban al parque o a comer helados. Siempre bajo la mirada escrutadora de gente, especialmente al no existir parecido entre Kenshin y Kaoru, quienes iban de las manos y Yahiko quien caminaba alegremente frente a ellos. ¿Cómo es que de un pelirrojo y una pelinegra, podían tener un nene moreno? Claramente esa era una razón más para chismosear pero sobre todo para criticarla. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a la descarada esa, tener un novio y pasearse con él, siendo que había tenido un hijo con otro hombre? Una sociedad tan machista y restrictiva como la japonesa no estaba dispuesta a soportar un descaro como aquel ni mucho menos facilitarle la existencia a ambos. En todos lados donde conocían a la joven Kamiya, se rumoreaba que aquel pequeño lo había tenido con su novio de secundaria, un tal Sanosuke Sagara a los 16, quien tenía pésima fama ya que se le acusaba de ser un busca pleitos, de no preocuparse de sus estudios ni mucho menos de su hijo a quien supuestamente abandono sin compasión por irse a perseguir a otra mujer, una tal Megumi.

Otros rumores que circulaban, era que se había involucrado con un hombre mayor. Que había sido la amante de un ricachón y puras suposiciones mal intencionadas. Kenshin nunca entendía porque ella aceptaba que la gente hablara a sus espaldas y aclarara toda la verdad. Incluso un día, la encaró sin más hacía más de un año atrás. Ambos, estaban sentado en una banca en un pequeño parque cerca del departamento de la joven estudiante de psicología. Miraban a Yahiko interactuar con otros niños, hasta que lanzó la pregunta sin más

''Kao, cuando contarás la verdad sobre Yahiko?'' él sabía la historia que se escondía detrás de ellos y no entendía porque su novia guardaba ese secreto de forma tan celosa

''Qué secreto?'' respondió ella cuando lo miró con una sonrisa tristona, '_'No hay nada que contar Ken…''_

Sentada en aquel salón de infantes, Kaoru sin querer recordó su propia infancia pero sobre todo lo rápido que se había pasado aquel año de sus vidas. Todos los cuentos leídos antes de ir a dormir, las múltiples ocasiones en que había sido Yahiko él que había apagado la luz ya que ella se había quedado dormida exhausta.

Las noches en que simplemente no durmió por las fiebres de su hijo, las noches en que lloró hasta el amanecer y sin embargo, a pesar de las ojeras seguía con su vida, con sus estudios siempre acompañada con una sonrisa. Sus primeros dientes, sus caídas, sus dibujos y su alegría infantil. No pudo evitar emocionarse hasta las lágrimas cuando lo vio acercarse a paso torpe con un dibujo hecho por él. Un dibujo simple, infantil donde estaban ambos. Se sentía tan orgullosa de que su hijo ya hubiese pasado la etapa del kínder.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los oscuros de él no pudo evitar recordar cómo es que había llegado al duro y hermoso camino a la maternidad. Al contrario de lo que la gente especulaba sobre su vida, Yahiko había llegado a su vida gracias a una hermosa y agridulce casualidad.

Hacía un año atrás, cuando Kaoru tenía apenas 15 años había quedado huérfana definitivamente de padre y madre. A pesar de que la matriarca de la familia había muerto cuando ella era apenas una niña, la pequeña Kamiya conservaba su recuerdo de forma borrosa pero no por eso menos significativa. Recordaba con dulzura las canciones de cuna que fueron el soundtrack de su infancia y que un año más tarde compondrían parte del repertorio musical de su hijo.

Su padre había muerto en un accidente, dejando a su única hija al cargo de su hermano, lo que la forzó a mudarse a Tokio, obligada a dejar su vida en Kyoto. A pesar de querer mucho a su tía Misao y a su tio Aoshi, luego de un año de convivencia la joven Kaoru anunció que se sentía preparada para tomar su propio rumbo. Les anunció que había encontrado un pequeño y acogedor departamento más cerca del colegio, que tenía un colegio de medio tiempo y que era lo suficientemente adulta como para administrar los ahorros que habían dejado sus padres para su futuro.

La vida en soledad no le molestaba, aún así sentía que le faltaba algo. Había terminado con su novio Enishi por diferencias de carácter además de que se había ganado la oportunidad de ir a estudiar arquitectura a Shangai, lo que complicaba a ambos. Fue uno de esos días, cuando caminaba por un parque cerca de su casa que escucho un llanto. El llanto de un bebe. Era tarde y se sorprendió al percatarse que no había ni coches y parejas paseando por el lugar. Nuevamente escucho los gritos con mayor fuerza por lo que guiada por un instinto casi maternal, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse del que lloraba efectivamente era un nene, un nene totalmente abandonado a su suerte. Estaba en un bolso de cuero envuelto en un par de mantas y agitaba sus brazos esperando que alguien lo calmara y lo arropara. Era tan pequeño, tan indefenso, tan lindo. Su piel morena, sus enormes ojos castaños inundados por sus lágrimas infantiles y su cara enrojecida de tanto llorar sin consuelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuestión de segundos, se agacho sin cuidado y lo rescató de su prisión. Fue amor a primera vista, fue una conexión instantánea. Lo tomó en brazos, aun con su juvenil cuerpo tembloroso y lo acuno en su pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus zafiros sin piedad. Sin embargo, el pequeño se tranquilizo en cosa de segundos, se acomodó y finalmente se durmió en sus brazos. Desde ese día paso a ser Yahiko Kamiya y nunca más se separaron.

Kaoru parecía anonadada, perdida en su propio mundo hasta que el pequeño llamo su atención, con su voz cantarina le declaró un dulce y sincero

''_Te amo mamá''_

Ella no pudo evitar, que las lágrimas nuevamente inundaran sus ojos como en aquel primer encuentro, correspondió a los sentimientos del menor y lo abrazó con fuerza susurrándole palabras cariñosas al oído.

Kenshin la miraba desde el fondo del salón con una sonrisa dulce y enternecida. Amaba tanto el corazón noble y dulce de aquella muchacha, su bella mujer, su beautiful woman. Era sencilla, era común y corriente para el resto de la gente y sin embargo para él era el faro en mitad de la oscuridad. Nuevamente esa conversación en el parque volvió a su mente, cuando ella le aclaró sus motivos

''No hay nada que contar Ken'' nuevamente esa sonrisa tristona, melancólica inundo su rostro

''Pero Kao, no puedes permitir que hablen así de ti a tus espaldas! Tú vales mucho más que eso'' le reclamó, desde que la conocían siempre discutían del tema y nunca había obtenido una respuesta satisfactoria.

''_Prefiero que hablen mal de mí que de él'' le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos ''yo solo quiero que él sea feliz. La gente que me conoce, a la que apreció sabe la verdad y eso es todo lo que me interesa. Yo soy su mamá y nada cambiará eso''._

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado, yo ví el video y morí de amor. Sé que no es una idea original, de hecho busquen la campaña de **My Beautiful Woman** en internet, porque es sencillamente hermosa. Es de una marca de ropa interior tailandesa

Tampoco soy madre, tal vez no logré plasmar los sentimientos a la perfección pero me gustó el resultado :B

_**Nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos **_

**BUBU30**


End file.
